The Once and Future Slab/Transcript
(At the Crimson Raiders HQ in Sanctuary ...) Roland: Take this note to Thousand Cuts. (Mission objectives update: Take Roland's note, Go to Thousand Cuta) (Vault Hunter picks up the note.) Roland: You're going to deliver that note to a bandit leader known as the Slab King. He used to be part of the Crimson Raiders, until his methods got too brutal. I didn't think ripping Hyperion officials limb from limb in front of their loved ones was an effective way to get intel. He disagreed. Still, he owes me a favor, and he can help us get past the bunker outside Control Core Angel. (Mission objectives update: Deliver note) (Vault Hunter arrives to The Highlands.) Roland: Thousand Cuts is west of the Highlands -- if you're looking for the Slab King, that's where he'll be. Be careful, though; he kinda... lost it after Hyperion killed his dog. (Vault Hunter enters the Thousand Cuts.) Roland: Control Core Angel is at the top of that mountain. That's where the Vault Key's being held. The Slab King is up on the other cliff. He can help us get past the bunker outside the control core. Hopefully. (Vault Hunter enters the Slab Town ...) Bandit: Intruder! We got an intruder! The Slab King: Intruder, huh? Sounds like Hyperion sent another assassin! Alrights, boys: fight like badasses, or die like bitches! Roland: You'll have to fight through the Slabs to reach the King -- be careful. (Vault Hunter pushes through the Slab Town ...) The Slab King: I tried to keep to myself, but nooo! You Hyperion bastards HAD to come after me -- you just HAD to kill Dusty! You wanna treat me like a bandit, that's EXACTLY what I'm gonna be! (Vault Hunter keeps pushing ...) The Slab King: Dusty was just a puppy! Almost as nice as my first dog! You let your boss know I'm gonna do to him exactly what he did to her! 'Cept slower. You-- The Slab King: What do you MEAN they ain't from Hyperion? Ohhhh -- must be a new recruit! Alright, boys, let's put 'em through the wringer! Roland: Oh, yeah, um... The Slab King won't talk to you unless you join his gang. Just survive whatever initiation he's got planned for you, then give him that note. (Mission objectives update: Survive initiation) (Vault Hunter reaches the Buzzard Factory and drops down in ..) The Slab King: You made it to my throne room, recruit -- but now it's time for the real initiation! Slabs! RIP 'EM UUUUP! (Slab King's men attack the Vault Hunter ...) The Slab King: You idiots always wanted to fight another Vault Hunter -- well, now's your chance! The Slab King: Hahahaha, did you see that guy's face melt?! AHAHAH! (Vault Hunter kills a bandit using elemental weapon.) The Slab King: Hah-HAH! I love a good elemental kill! (Vault Hunter keeps killing bandits.) The Slab King: The recruit's makin' you look like idiots! Slabs, go get 'em! (More bandits join the fight, and get killed. As the Vault Hunter fights bandits, The Slab King makes different comments.) The Slab King: You Slabs suck! The Slab King: UH OH! Goliath on the loose! The Slab King: Hahahahaha! I haven't seen moves like that in years! The Slab King: If you Slabs can't wreck some random recruit, how the hell are you gonna hurt Jack?! By cramping his trigger finger?! The Slab King: I hated that guy anyway! The Slab King: You call yourselves badasses?! The Vault Hunter's wipin' the floor with ya! The Slab King: You Slabs are pathetic! The Slab King: That was disgusting -- I love it! (If a Goliath gets his facemask knocked off ...) The Slab King: UH OH! Goliath on the loose! (If the Goliath starts to level up ...) Better kill that Goliath quick -- he's powering up! (Vault Hunter kills all the bandits.) The Slab King: You killed some of my best men to get to me. I only got one thing to say to you. (Intro scene: The Slab King) The Slab King: That... The Slab King: Was... The Slab King: ...AWESOME! (Title card: Brick, The Slab King) (Grabbing his mace, Brick jumps from his throne down to the floor.) Brick: So, whatchu want? Brick: You are the biggest badass of ALL TIME! And you survived initiation -- I'm proud to call you a Slab. (Sarcastic Slab shows up, clapping his hands.) Sarcastic Slab: Yeah, great job. We're all sooooo proud that you managed to kill off our friends and brothers. You're just sooo cool. This is totally not sarcasm. (Vault Hunter kills Sarcastic Slab.) Brick: HAHAHA. Wow. You ARE a true Slab! (Vault Hunter delivers the note.) Brick: Heh. I was wondering when Roland'd call in that favor. So... the bunker. Now that you're one of us, my buzzards could help you take her down. Go tell Roland I'm in. Roland: Great job -- with Brick's crew on our side, we should have an easier time getting past the bunker protecting Angel. Come on back and we'll see about getting through that door that'll only open for Jack. (Mission objectives update: Follow Brick) Brick: Lemme get the door for ya. Handsome Jack: So, the Vault Hunter met the Slabs -- what a lovely opportunity to kill two bandits with one mortar assault! Hyperion: Targeting beacons initialized. Beginning mortar bombardment. Slab Bandit: King, he's usin' mortars again! He's using mortars-- Brick: Aw, crap! Slab, we gotta stop those mortars or there won't be nobody left to help you with the bunker! (Mission objectives update: Follow Brick, Destroy mortar beacons: 0/3) Brick: Follow me! Jack must've dropped some beacons to guide the mortars! If we don't destroy the beacons, we're dead! (Vault Hunter and Brick leave the Buzzard Factory as the sound of loaders being moon-shot in is heard.) (Whenever the Vault Hunter kills a loader ...) Brick: Hahahaha! That's my Slab! Brick: You show 'em, Slab! Brick: Nice kill! Brick: Hahahaha, THAT must have hurt! (Whenever Brick kills a loader ...) Brick: KILL! Brick: Feel the wrath of the Slab King! Brick: Beatdown! Brick: Crushed! Brick: Smashed! Brick: Tell Jack I'm comin' for him next! Brick: That's for Dusty! Brick: Eat fist, you Hyperion rakksucks! Brick: Pandora's OUR planet! Brick: Hyperion's gotta DIE! Brick: Dumbass. Brick: Gimme something else to kill! Brick: Damn, I'm good! Brick: Yeah! Brick: Feel it! Brick: Show me some blood! (After dealing with the initial wave, they move into the Slab Town.) Brick: Slab, we gotta move! Brick: We gotta destroy those targeting beacons -- they're guiding the mortars! Brick: Keep up, Slab! (More loader being moon-shot in as they enter the Slab Town.) (If the Vault Hunter enters one of the target circles, Brick will sound a warning ...) Brick: Stay outta the target circles! Brick: Watch out for the mortars, Slab! Brick: Avoid those mortars, Slab! Brick: Watch out, Slab! Brick: Careful, Slab! (They get to the first beacon.) Brick: Dammit -- the beacon's got a reflector shield! Let me punch it down! (Brick approaches the beacon.) Brick: I'm gonna bust that shield! Brick: Shield's down, Slab! Attack the beacon! (Vault Hunter destroys the beacon.) Brick: That's one beacon down! Let's move! (Sound of more loaders being moon-shot in is heard.) Handsome Jack: Hey! Nobody destroys my beacons -- here come the bots, bandit! (Vault Hunter and Brick attack the loaders.) Brick: I see another beacon -- let's rip it up! (They reach the second beacon.) Brick: I'm breakin' the shield on that beacon! (Brick breaks the shield.) Brick: I busted the shield -- help me kill the beacon! (Second beacon gets destroyed.) Handsome Jack: Goddammit, bots -- get 'em away from the beacons! (More loaders being moon-shot in only to be destroyed.) Brick: I see another beacon -- let's rip it up! Brick: I'm goin' for the shield! (Brick breaks the shield.) Brick: I broke the beacon's shield! Attack it, Slab! (Vault Hunter destroys the beacon.) Brick: Ooohhh, yeah! Handsome Jack: Aw come on, how hard is it to wipe out one Vault Hunter and a walking slab of meat? GET 'EM! (Last of the loaders gets destroyed.) Brick: Over here, Slab! (Vault Hunter goes to Brick.) (Mission objectives update: TURN IN!) Brick: Well, heh-heh-heh... that was fun! Badass job today, Slab. I'll meet ya back in Sanctuary. Brick: Oh, and just so you know? My Slabs'll probly still try to kill ya, cause they're friggin' idiots. Don't feel bad about killin' 'em. I never do. (Vault Hunter travels back to Crimson Raider HQ in Sanctuary.) Brick: Roland. Roland: Brick. Brick: Never thought I'd be back here. Last time we talked, you didn't sound too eager to see me again. Roland: Times changed. We need all the help we can get. Brick: Even from a bloodthirsty psychopath? Roland: Who called you that? Jack? Brick: Nope. You did, three years ago. Roland: Oh. Sorry. It's good to have you back, Brick. Brick: Good to be back. Lilith: Aaaaand kiss each other. Mordecai: Heh-heh, seriously. (Vault Hunter turns in the mission to Roland.) Category:Transcripts